Rooftop
'The rooftop is an important location at the top of Akademi High School. It is located above all three stories of the main building. ' First Appearance The rooftop has a grey floor with a white fence that covered the whole rooftop. Two ventilation shafts where located in the middle of the roof, and on the northern side on the right. There were three benches in the rooftop: One in front of the ventilation shaft, and two on the left and right sides the rooftop entrance. A bucket, a sink, a knife, Midori Gurin, and a cello case were located by the middle ventilation shaft. Students at 1:00 PM will stay here to gossip. The female students are on the right and the male students were on the left. Senpai stood on the left side of the middle ventilation gazing out the distance. Yandere-chan, if she decides, can pass her lunch hour here on the rooftop. They are supposed to be eating, but there are no satisfactory eating animations yet.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664323882933878784 They will eventually walk back into their class rooms at 1:30 PM. On Monday at 7:30, Kokona will have a conversation with an unnamed stranger below the middle ventilation, on the first floor. The player could fill up a bucket with blood or water, and then dump it on Kokona. She will then run to the shower room. This is how the player can acquire more uniforms in future installments of the game. Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka will have a conversation about domestic abuse on Monday near the northern right ventilation at 1:05. The player can listen to the conversation by hiding behind the ventilation. Once the information is heard, the students will walk back to their original gossiping spot. The player can write a note to Kokona Haruka asking to meet her at a couple of places, but the roof if where the player can fake her suicide. Kokona will walk to the north western side of the rooftop and will stand there for twenty minutes waiting for the mysterious person. During the time, Yandere-chan can walk up to the rival, push her, and take her shoes. If the player has placed a dumpster correctly below, she will fall into it. Midori could also walk to the rooftop event if the debug menu was opened and 'G' was pressed. At 1:05 on Wednesday, Kokona will walk to the rooftop holding a bento. When she sees Senpai gazing, she will react in surprise. She will leave her bento unattended and think about declaring her love to him. During this time, the player can poison her lunch. She will die on the ground, but no one will see her until it is time for class. If the player does not poison her lunch, she will simply sit on the middle bench and eat. The player is able to poison Kokona's bento on the middle bench at 1:00 on Wednesday, when she leaves it unattended to declare her plans of confession to Senpai. If Yandere-chan does not poison it, she will simply sit on the bench near Senpai and eat. If Kokona's reputation is between -50 to -149, she will sit on the right bench close to the doors during every gossip period. She will look at the ground solemnly. An NPC named Midori Gurin will stand here for the whole school day on the southern side, unless Yandere-chan kills her or asks her to follow her. She spawns at the rooftop around 7:04 AM. Her only use was to be killed and have her blood be poured on Kokona, raising the player's reputation by complimenting her, gossiping with her, or taking a panty shot. This part of the school can be changed permanently as a result of the player's actions. If the player forgets to clean up a corpse when pushed off the roof, there will be an investigation. If a police investigation concludes that a suicide has been taken, the school will realize how dangerous the rooftop is. They will then install a chain-link fence so that no other students can fall or jump from the roof, thus removing suicide as a method of elimination. The player cannot pour blood from the rooftop after this either. Second Appearance The school roof is now twice as large, but still covers the top of the school. There are four entrances to the roof, one for each wing. There are two doors per enteric. The main doors in front open to the roof, but a small side door leaves to a more private section, though no student uses the section yet. It is a bright white with a grey fence. The player can easily see the track from the northern side. There are several brown benches flocking the area, and several ventilation shafts on each corner. There is a sink and a bucket located in the southeastern side. On Monday at 7:30 when Kokona receives a phone call, she will run to the southern side of school to talk to an unknown stranger. The player can pour a bucket filled with blood or water on her from rooftop at the Southeastern side. Students now gossip in the cafeteria during lunch time instead of the roof now. Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu will go here to talk during gossiping periods on the southern side of the rooftop while Oka Ruto is stalking them. In the future, the sisters will talk about the school rules or history, and eavesdropping will let the player learner about the lore. If any murders are committed, then the sisters will talk about the recent murders instead of history. If the game is beat without performing any actions that would cause them to stop talking about history, in their final conversation, they will discuss the rumors about themselves.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666299416345645056 Kuu Dere will sit on the bench closest to the girls and gaze out into the distance. Midori is located in the middle of the southern wing facing south. All the same interactions are still available for her since she still has no routine. Every single day, Mai Waifu will gaze from the rooftop during the gossip periods on the northern side. Saki and Kokona will have their conversation by the north western corner of the rooftop behind the ventilation during lunchtime, on a Monday at 1:10. When the player asks Kokona to meet them on the roof, she will stand by the north western corner. There she can be pushed off, either onto the floor or in a dumpster. The fence will not pop up, even if the body is found. Studentsehhh.png|Sakyu and Inkyu talking StudentListeningMysterious.png|Oka watching the two gossip Trivia Gallery Rooftopdeath.png|Outdated rooftop at sundown Ouch.png|Outdated. Male students talking Senpailookingoutwards.png|Outdated. Senpai gazing out the distance Rooftopbackside.png|Outdated. School_rooftop_before_fake_suicide.png|School rooftop (now outdated) Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Floors Category:Eliminating students Category:Gossip Areas